


Mini Lewd

by Muffin_Fox5



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/F, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffin_Fox5/pseuds/Muffin_Fox5
Summary: Probrably going to be a dump of lewd mini fics I make.
Relationships: Mercury Black/Creature of Grimm
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Mini Lewd

**Author's Note:**

> Female Mercury, Futa fem Alpha Beowulf

If curiosity killed the cat, then how would it treat a nosy assassin with zero regard for her own life and a sense of adventure? Mercedes wasn’t sure, but with Salem out of her castle amassing her army Mercedes couldn’t pass up on this chance to explore what juicy secret the immortal being was keeping locked away in an isolated hallway.

While the door’s unlocked state was a small shock, what truly took the wannabe assassin by surprise was the bizarre creature that inhabited it. Standing chained to the wall inside the closet, an 8ft Alpha Beowulf unlike any Mercedes had seen before glanced at the opened door. Contrary to previous ones, this alpha appeared to have a more feminine physique, complete with a glorious D-sized busy resting on it’s chest and a more slim figure than a normal Alpha. What also set this creature apart from standard Alpha’s was the presence of the sheath which no doubt contained the creatures canine like dick inside it. 

Mercedes had been so busy pondering what need Salem would have for such a creature, she didn’t have time to react to it’s sudden lunge for her. The creature soon had the startled woman in it’s claws, but instead of ripping skin off her bones the creature settled for Mercedes clothes. Going off the Alpha’s hunger for the gray haired woman’s pussy, it was now obvious to Mercedes what purpose this creature served for their dark mistress. Mercedes would have struggled to get free, but after a quick introduction of it’s tongue to her exposed womanhood, Mercedes soon found all hostilities quickly cast aside in favor of an eager acceptance of her new friend.

“Oh fuuuuuckk…this is amazing!! Holy shit no wonder Salem wants to keep you all to herself!!” Indulging the creature may not have been the best idea, but Mercedes believed in giving credit where credit’s due, and this Beowulf knew how to use it’s tongue well.

It had introduced itself by inserting itself in-between Mercedes slit and licking up until it had made contact with her clit, sending a jolt of pleasure rocketing through Mercedes body every time it ended on her pleasure button. After a good minute of turning her on to it, the Alpha then inserted it’s tongue inside Mercedes pussy, using the loud moans as indicators on what areas to reach with her tongue. It’s movements were frantic, and unrelenting, which made it impossible for Mercedes to accustom herself to the slew of pleasure that was assaulting her nerves.

The creature had it’s hands around Mercedes waist and was holding her in the air while it had its way with her, so it was easy to transition Mercedes down to its crotch once it was finished prepping her, where it’s fully exposed dog penis was eager to introduce itself also. 

“Holy fuck that thing’s huge and…oh shit wait a se-AAAHHH!!” Mercedes wasn’t allowed a second to prepare herself for the impending insertion. She was only granted a short reprieve to accustom herself to the large presence currently spreading her pussy apart. That break was short lived however since the creature soon began to hold her in place while it rolled it’s hips back and fort, running it’s dick along the areas that Mercedes had revealed gave her the most pleasure. 

“FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!! OH DON’T STOP YOU GLORIOUS BASTARD!!!” Mercedes yelled out, happy to accept the slew of sensations assaulting her right now. From the pain of the large shaft stretching her pussy with every devastating thrust, to the pleasure she received as her inner walls were treated to the warm presence of the creature’s shaft running alongside them. Mercedes accepted it all with a manic smile on her face that would rival Tyrian’s own ridiculous grin.

Mercedes wasn’t exactly in the best state of mind to keep track of time, but after what seemed a few minutes of intense pleasure Mercedes soon found herself overtook with an incredible sensation of pleasure. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body began to violently quake in the creatures one handed grasp. After observing the orgasmic state of its fuck toy, the Beowulf began to fondle its own breast as it continued to fuck Mercedes. It wanted to flood itself with more pleasure so that it could greet Mercedes orgasm with it’s own. 

The creature gave Mercedes pussy a few more powerful thrust, the sounds of it’s knot impacting against Mercedes pussy quickly being drowned out by the woman’s own manic lustful cries, it then halted its movements so that it could finally release its load into the limp woman. Releasing rope after rope of cum into the delirious woman, the Beowulf began to twitch and quake itself as it continued to cum inside the blissful woman. 

However, even though it’s torrent of cum had halted after a few seconds of respite for Mercedes, the creature soon began to move Mercedes limp body up and down it’s shaft. Treating the woman as if she were its new flesh light and nothing more. 

“Oh fuck…y-you aren’t done yet…” Mercedes said, her blissful smile betraying her concerned words. “Th-this must be why Salem keeps you locked away.” The creature appeared to only understand one thing, so the last thing Mercedes was going to receive was an answer. What she would acquire though is a good hour of pleasure as the Alpha Beowulf saw fit to use as it saw fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- https://muffin-fox-fics.tumblr.com/


End file.
